


Marigolds and River Mouths: a Valvert Vignette Collection

by Waistcoat35



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cute, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short Stories, Vignettes, collection, valvert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: A collection of tiny flashes of the lives of Valjean and Javert, told through 50-100 word short stories.





	Marigolds and River Mouths: a Valvert Vignette Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I've ended up entering several 50 Word Flash Fiction contests lately, so I decided to do a few more because I quite like them. This first one is because of the huge amount of snow we've been having in the UK this week - it's still snowing even as I write this. Hope you enjoy!

The snow is thick and glittering, but it can kill easily. We watch it from the window as it chokes the garden, and you shiver just watching it. I place gentle hands over yours, glad I have you here - away from icy words and icy water. Here, you are warm.


End file.
